Save Me!
by Hero-100
Summary: "Doctor, do you believe in monsters?" "Monsters are not real, Miss Dean." "We shall see." He was going crazy. It was the only answer. "Do you believe in monsters, Doctor?" She whispers, not moving an inch. "No!" "Quiet! They'll hear you!" "THERE ARE NO MONSTERS!" Suddenly, all light within the room is gone. "They are here." Void whispers. Story is better than summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Void and Mono. All youtubers are property of themselves. This story is inspired by the art of maskman626 on Deviantart. I'm sure you'll know which pieces inspired this story. This is the only Disclaimer I'm gonna post for this story because its obvious this will never change.

Note: I'm looking for someone who will read over my chapters before I post them, to look for spelling and grammar errors and to bounce ideas back and forth. I think that's called a Beta? You've gotta like youtubers and horror themes (hint hint). Just post a review if interested (not sure how having a beta is supposed to work).

* * *

 _"Is she secure?"_

 _"Yes, she'll be hard pressed to escape."_

 _"Good. She won't be able to interfere."_

 _Black eyes stare at a holographic screen as an insane smile stretches across a pale face._

 _"Let the games begin."_

* * *

"I was always in the background, watching everything, invisible to all eyes. I saw everything, feeling nothing, unable to walk away. These visions haunt me, the fighting, the betrayal, the vengeance, the murder. These dreams of memories not my own, in a numb third person view, I'm forced to watch it all. Perhaps this world of darkness is the cause? It draws me in, dragging me away from the light, down into this hell with fire and darkness and blood. Claws and thousands of arms hold me in place, clutching me in darkness and forever grasping my soul as a threat of what will come. It was like the Devil himself held me in an embrace, showing me all of what Hell offers. Escape is never an option while I'm held hostage and I'm only freed when I have witnessed everything, felt all the pain with a numbness like ice. All five senses are tortured. His screams hurt my ears, I can feel the blood cover my body in a sick warmth, the smell of burning flesh and betrayal stung my nose, the taste of darkness and of bitter disappointment cause my tongue to burn and the sight. The sight of war, a battle between demons, the sight of torture, of a pain beyond all pains. My eyes reflect all of this, blank and red, unable to feel any regret. I look at my hands and they are covered in blood, taunting me of my sin, and I have the gall to laugh. Except it wasn't me laughing, oh, I felt my mouth stretch baring straight white teeth, perfect in every way, to all who saw, I felt my shoulders shake, I felt my chest rumble with hysterical laughter. Why am I laughing? Why did I enjoy it? Why did I commit the most atrocious act of all? The wings I held, stained with blood, the red contrasting with the bright glowing green as they lay limp in my grasp. The darkness crowded the edges of my vision, tainting everything I saw. Behind me flaps of my own wings echo in my ears, sounding like claps of an enthusiastic person shouting for an encore. I stand above the body below me, shadows choking my body, freezing my limbs in black stone. My once brown eyes are now dark red and staring at the pale body before me. My wings, too, have changed. Their once pure glow is now stained with blood turning their white color into a haunting pink. The stains now a sign of my sin, casting me out, betraying my nature to all who look. I see all of this, as if I were a bystander watching something with a minor curiosity. Who are these creatures? Why do these visions haunt me? What is this world of darkness and blood? How can I stop them? Where can I escape? When did all this happen? Help me. Help me escape."

"Miss Dean, our session is over, time to go back to your room." The doctor sighs tiredly.

Glazed blue eyes just stare into space, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, just experiencing the horrors her mind haunts her with. The doctor pushes a button on his desk, summoning two guards dress in white uniforms. They roughly stand the girl up and drag her to her room. The white jacket restraining her arms does nothing to hinder them. Doctor Johnathan Green couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. She has been in this nut house for no more than a month and he was trying everything he can to heal her but she was trapped. She is a prisoner of her own mind and there is little to nothing he can do to help her. It was the same story over and over every time they meet. This one held more detail though. Maybe it's a sign? A sigh escapes him as he fills in a report on their weekly meeting. There are times where she words it differently, so, Johnathan didn't put much hope into it of being a sign of improvement. Glancing at the clock, Dr. Green rubs his temples before replacing his white lab coat with his brown long coat and he grabs his black briefcase before leaving his office. Placing the report on the nurses desk to file, he bids them a good night before leaving the building. Dr. Green pauses to take in his surroundings.

Behind him stands the St. Tristan's Mental Home, a relatively known mental hospital located in a little town in the state of Oregon. It was a medium-sized, five floor, white concrete building with dozens of small barred windows and with a single entrance of double sliding glass doors. The grounds are medium sized with patches of gardens full of flowers and trees here and there. A long stone path leads up to the hospital from a large iron gate with the hospitals name on them. The grounds were covered in a pure white blanket over disturbed by the path. A cloud of steam comes from his mouth as he breaths in the cold, crisp air. Johnathan takes a moment to look up at the sky, admiring the sea of stars and the brightness of the full moon. It never ceased to amaze him how majestic the sky is in the country side. He had grown up in a city so most stars are just helicopters there. Hearing his stomach growl, Dr. Green decided to hurry home to cook dinner.

Had he turned to take one more look at the hospital, he would've seen Void Dean, the patient he had just seen, staring at him through her window, eyes sharp like ice and a wide Glasgow like smile spread across her face. A sharp contrast to her far away gaze and dreamy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why, brother?"_

 _Silence was his answer._

 _"Why would you betray us?"_

 _"Because She told me to."_

* * *

"Doctor, do you have any dreams, any secrets you desperately wish were hidden?"

Dr. Green is startled. This is the first time in the two months since Void had arrived at this facility that she had ever acknowledged he was here. She would always go straight into describing the nightmare she experiences everyday. Looking into her eyes, he is disappointed to see that her eyes hadn't changed, she was still trapped.

Deciding that this is high improvement, he answers, "Yes, I have dreams. Everybody has dreams."

Her smile turns even more dreamy. "I have secrets, not dreams. Dreams do not exist in this shadow world. No, dreams are things of fairy tales. If one were to dream, they would die. Dreams are pure, poison to these creatures battling before me. I'm frozen again, watching the betrayal, the arms holding me in the shadows claw at my skin."

Johnathan quietly sighs, she is going back to describing those imaginary creatures again.

"Doctor, do you believe in monsters?"

Again, Dr. Green is startled. Not by the question but by how she looked at him. She was actually LOOKING at him, her gaze was sharp and solid, not in it's previous far-away haze.

"Monsters are not real, Miss Dean."

She frowns. A shiver runs down his back, Johnathan feels as if he had just answered wrong to a very important question. Suddenly, her eyes become cloudy and her smile returns.

"We shall see."

With a sigh he ends their meeting and has the guards escort her back to her room again. He rubs his temples as a headache started to pound against his skull. It's strange though. While filling in his report her last words kept echoing through his head. We shall see. What did that mean? Is it a warning of some kind? Why does those words fill him with fear? Are they a threat? With a sigh, he finishes his report and leaves the hospital. Opening the iron gate, it gives of a squeal from the cold air. Walking down the sidewalk, he walks up to his car when he pauses. Looking up, the sky is full of stars and the full moon shines its light upon everything making the snow glow. However, he didn't pause to take this in. No, for some reason he could feel the hairs on his neck stand up, a sign of being watched. Turning around, he looks up at the hospital and movement in one of the windows catches his eye. Sharp blue eyes stare at him but what startles him is the unnatural Cheshire smile spread across her face. A whisper echoes through his mind, we shall see. Upon blinking, the figure disappears, as if she was never there. A frown crosses Johnathan's face but he decides to blame stress and goes home.

Johnathan lives in a small one story house by himself. It lay next to a lake which grants a great view for when he looks out the windows. Pulling up into the driveway, he turns the car off and leans back with a sigh. Grabbing his briefcase, he heads inside and towards the study. He lays the briefcase on the desk and hangs the long coat of the coat rack. He moves some of the stacks of books over and opens his laptop. After reading some of the news, he stretches and grabs a quick sandwich from the kitchen before going to bed. As Johnathan was brushing his teeth, a shadow from the corner of his eye catches his attention but when he turned to look, there were no shadows in the room. Johnathan shrugs and finishes his nightly routine. He sits on his bed with a sigh and rubs his eyes.

 _"Johnathan..."_ He jerks his head up at the whisper but finds nothing in his room. He shakes his head and lies down to sleep. However, Void's word still echoed through his mind as he entered dream land.

We shall see.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why would you choose him?"_

 _She stares at him in silence._

 _"He didn't deserve getting pulled into this!"_

 _"It needed to be done, you know this."_

 _"It was too early! He is no where near ready!"_

 _She smiles at him, sending shivers down his spine._

 _"It had to be done."_

 _She stalks around him like a predator._

 _"After all..."_

 _She walks backwards into the shadows._

 _"We both know consequences of breaking Rule #1."_

 _His eyes widen as she disappears into the void._

* * *

He was going crazy. It was the only answer.

It has been four months now, two months ago Void had shown improvement, she had shown clarity and actually spoke to him. However, after giving him a warning, she had stopped talking altogether. She doesn't even tell him about that dream of hers anymore. All she does is hum a tune, over and over, like a broken record. It sounded sad, almost like a haunting choir singing a horror tune. It grated on his ears and while he can't deny that Void sings wonderfully, something about it causes an uneasy tenseness within him. After each visit, he would see more shadows, hear these whispers when he was all alone. That haunting tune haunts his sleep along with that Cheshire smile and endless darkness. He wakes up through the night covered in sweat and shaking in fear and because of this he has dark rings under his eyes from lack of restful sleep. His temper has also shortened, stress has him in tense knots and that phrase is STILL echoing in his head. We shall see.

He was going crazy. He has to be. Johnathan has become paranoid as well, locking his house tight at night, becoming strict about who enters his office and has suspicious eyes on everyone. His coworkers has noticed his gradual shift in behavior and are becoming worried for him. However, they left him alone, afraid of losing their jobs. Why is all of this happening?

 _'Doctor, do you believe in monsters?'_

 _'Monsters are not real, Miss Dean.'_

 _'We shall see.'_

A shiver crawls down his back at the memory.

"Dr. Green?"

Johnathan looks up to see the head nurse in the doorway. He sends her a smile, "Yes, Ms. Reddit?"

"Everyone has gone home for the night and the night gaurds will be here soon. I need to get home as well to feed my dogs. Will you be leaving soon?"

Dr. Green looks at the clock and is surprised at how late it is.

"I'll stay until the night gaurds arrive and lock the place up. You take care, alright?"

She sends him a nice smile and nods her consent.

She pauses, "Oh! Before I forget, Ms. Dean has asked for you to come by her room."

Dr. Green looks up sharply but the nurse is gone, as if she had never paused to deliver such a message. Another illusion, then. His mind was spiraling deeper into insanity. He pauses, or perhaps a message? This didn't start until Void had shown clarity. Dr. Green's eye harden and he stands up with determination. Perhaps a visit would be beneficial. He marches to the elevator and goes up to the top floor. Upon finding Void's door, he stops in front of it.

A small breeze flows behind him and a very faint whisper of "go in" brushes against his ears. He almost didn't hear it but he did and it made a shudder flow through his frame. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up in primal fear. Something is wrong here, something horrible is about to happen and the feeling in his gut told him it was going to happen, whether he wanted it to or not. With a knot of dread in his chest, he slowly reaches out and turns the knob of the door. The click seemed like a bomb has gone off, it was so loud, and the door squeaked open. Void stood in front of the window, her jacket still secured on her being and her form was silhouetted by the moonlight. The entire room was covered in shadows, unnatural darkness.

"Do you believe in monsters, Doctor?" She whispers, not moving an inch.

"No." It was true. Despite all that has been happening, he still did not believe in things such as demons or monsters. It simply wasn't possible. He was a man of science and such beliefs were below him. The door behind him slams shut and the click it made tells him it's been locked. He quickly turns around and pounds on the door, "Hey! Let me out! Frank, Gordon! If this is a prank you'd better let me out right now or you're fired!"

"Quiet!" Void hisses.

Johnathan turns around to glare at her with anger, "No! I will not be quiet! This is your doing! I know it is! How are you doing all this? Who did you bribe to be part of this? Tell me!" His voice grows louder and louder the more he spoke.

Void tries again, "Quiet! They'll hear you!"

"Who? Those creatures of yours? The monsters? Ms. Dean, there are no demons, no creatures, no monsters in the dark! All of it is in that little head of yours! It is a fantasy, an illusion you have trapped yourself in! Wake up! This is the real world, Void! THERE ARE NO MONSTERS!" Dr. Green screams at the girl, the lack of sleep and his anger getting the better of him.

Suddenly, all light within the room in gone.

"They are here." Void whispers.

Johnathan looks around the dark room, unable to see a thing and whimpers out a, "W-what?"

A pressure around his ankles causes him gasp. It climbs up his legs making him fall. With a thud he lands hard on his front and he can hear another thud in front of him, Void had fallen, too. Suddenly he was being dragged, dragged further into the darkness. It was then he realized that it was hands that clutched his legs, arms of darkness were dragging him. Johnathan dug his fingers into the floor trying to claw anyway from these things but he only managed to make his fingers bleed. The sound of metal fills his ears, the buckles on Void's straight jacket were scraping against the tiled floor, she was being dragged as well. His gut sunk as the sensation of falling fills his being. He opens his mouth to scream but no sound escapes his body. Falling, falling, he fell for what seemed like years before he lands.

Around him is darkness and yet he could see fire and rivers of blood. He saw bodies of creatures unknown, a battlefield long since dead. Hands full of claws dig into his legs and arms, holding him into place. He couldn't move and his fear had numbed. A shadow, no two shadows stood before him. One held green wings, the other a very light pink, almost white. They stood next to each other when the one with white wings attacked the green winged one. They fought, the ground beneath them rumbling and cracking. The war. The white winged one sliced the green winged ones neck, splattering blood across Johnathan's body. The green winged one fell to his knees, choking on his own blood. The white wings got stained by the spurting blood, turning them a deep pink. The now pink winged one reached down and grabbed both of his wings, bracing himself with a foot on the green ones back, he pulled. Screaming, tortured soul churning screaming echoed through the silence of this Hell. Ripping sounds and sickening wet spurts came from the screaming one and finally with one last tug, the green wings gave way and were permanently taken, forever. Betrayal. Once done the pink one tried to fly away but was tackled by the green winged one. He plunged a hand through the pink ones chest, tearing a hole in its heart. Vengeance. The pink one gasped and managed to buck the green one away. A hand on his chest, showed what the green one stole, his heart. The pink orb was in the green ones hand and with a dead laugh, he clenched his hand. For but a second, the cracking of glass was heard and the orb shatter to billions of pieces. His soul, the very being of his self, was gone.

An eye for an eye, as the saying was. In this case, it was a soul for a soul.

The orb burned the green ones hands causing them to turn a nasty scorched red. They had both taken what mattered most from each other. And in a way, killed each other. Murder. Johnathan couldn't believe his eyes and yet he kept watching with a numb fascination. It finally hit him as to what was going on. Void's visions, this is what she saw almost constantly within her haunted mind. Both shadows collapse and a new being appears. Pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes give away her identity.

"Void!" He called but no sound escaped him. All he could do was watch.

She kneels down beside the two figures. A hand on both of their heads, her jacket had somehow come undone. Another shadow appears behind her, claws ready to stab into her. He screamed her name, trying to warn her of her fate. She looks at him, her eyes focused and steady streams of tears escaped her sad eyes.

"Do you believe in monsters, Doctor?" She had whispered it but it sounded like she was screaming with how loud it was to his ears.

The claws descend fast and tear straight through her torso, blood sprayed everywhere, covering him from head to toe in blood.

He looked into her eyes, glazed and blank, no life anywhere could be found in them. She was dead but he still whispered, "Yes." It was audible this time, the first noise since coming to this wasteland.

"Then save me."

Her form began to mutate. It grew taller and taller, her mouth melted and a thin line of blood crossed perfectly down the middle of her face. An even waterfall of blood covered the right side of her face and hardened. It turned as black as the shadows around him. Her right eye became slanted and triangle-like and a white stripe goes from the hairline to the corner of her eye closest to her right ear, causing it to become a solid white. Her left eye widens until its perfectly oval and black tears began to fall down her cheek and stop at her jaw. Soon her entire eye is died a solid black, along with a permanent black tear line, and her skin on the left side of her face turns a paper white. Her hair flies on an invisible wind and pulls itself into a bun leaving two curly bangs to frame her face. The bun pales until its white and the rest darkens into a black. The straight jacket is shredded until only a little covers her chest and the sleeves are reduced to a over the shoulders strap to hold the garment up. As she gains height, her body thins out until she looks very malnourished. Her arms from the strap down turn black and her fingers sharpen into dangerous claws. Her white pants melt together into a skirt which then dies black just like her arms. Ghostly chains appear around her wrists and waist, keeping her imprisoned. Then a thin line cracks across her face, all the way from where her ears are supposed to be, and she roars. The line opening to reveal the crack created sharp points to simulate teeth and a black and white striped tongue is inside.

"HELP ME ESCAPE!"

Then he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know the deal."_

 _She stares at him in silence._

 _"You do as I say and they all stay alive."_

 _"As I have done since you imprisoned me."_

 _He bellows laugh louder than an accordion._

 _"Don't think I have no idea what you've done. As long as these chains are on you, everything you do is known to me."_

 _She stares as him, showing no emotion._

 _"Just how long do you think you can hide him from me, hm? I will find him and destroy him just as I did with HIM."_

 _Her stare finally twitches into a glare._

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

 _"Oh, I think you do. I don't know where he is nor what you plan to do with him but he will die. Just. Like. All. Your. Other. Children."_

 _He turns and leaves._

 _She stares at the spot he was and finally lets out a single tear._

 _"It's a good thing I have a plan, then."_

* * *

Where was he? An annoying beeping echoes from his left and the ever present buzz of chatter and work came from in front of him, dull and muted. Upon opening his eyes, the light coming from the window to his right burns them. After blinking an excessive amount of times, he looks around him. White walls, a tiled ceiling and tiled floors make up the room he's in, the wall behind him is full of medical tools of all kinds. Half of his body is covered in stiff itchy blankets and the bed is as hard as a rock. When Johnathan tries to move, he is immediately startled by the straps that held his body down and by how weak his limbs feel. It is then he also notices the dark edges to his vision. He searches for a mirror and find a small one above the sink off in the corner by the clear sliding doors, which are currently covered in curtains. His face is covered by a white mask, oddly resembling a hockey mask but its purpose was clear when he tries to speak. Something inside the mask is in his mouth, preventing him from fully closing it. Johnathan closes his eyes and huffs in frustration. The sound of curtains being drawn aside and glass doors being slid aside catches his attention. His blue eyes watches as a nurse comes in looking at a clipboard. She walks up to his left and fiddles with the equipment and writes on the clipboard.

With a sigh, she shakes her head and says, "Today makes another year here, Mr. Green."

Another year? Johnathan furrows his brow in confusion. How long has he been here? He tilts his head to get a better look at her but the movement catches her eye. With wide eyes her head whips over to face his and she gasps at seeing his blue eyes through the mask.

"Oh my God!" She screams and for some reason taps her forehead then her shoulders.

She sprints out of the room, and not even five minutes later, the glass door is slammed aside and the nurse returns with a doctor. Johnathan turns his head in the doctor direction causing the doctors eyes to widen. The Doctor rushes to his left and checks the equipment beside him. A machine that seems to constantly produce paper is what the doctor reaches for first.

"It's a bloody miracle!" The doctor mutters. He turns and takes the mask off of Johnathan. As Johnathan makes some motions for his mouth, the doctor finally talks to him, "Well, Mr. Green, its about time you woke up."

Johnathan tries to speak but begins coughing from how dry his throat is. The nurse rushes to the sink and brings back a small paper cup full of water. The doctor unties the straps and he drinks the water.

"H-how long have I been here? Where am I?"

"You've been in a coma for five years now, Johnathan. You're at St. Tristan's General Hospital."

The name causes Johnathan's eyes to widen. Memories flash across his mind but are they real? Johnathan couldn't recall any memories of before hearing Void's story, not even the month before when she was supposedly transferred. Why? Then it hit him, the coma. It was all just delusions from his brain, trying to keep him sane and itself safe. Then why can't he recall anything from this world? Memories of his childhood, schooling, his hobbies, his job, all gone, nowhere to be seen. Amnesia but what caused it? The mask.

"Why was I wearing that mask? Why was I strapped down?"

The doctor sighs tiredly, "Well, it's strange. You were in a comatose state, but regular activity from your brain could be seen. Late last year up until now you would have these seizures and fits. They started out once a week but they got more and more frequent. So, to prevent you from biting your tongue off and injuring yourself, we created the mask and strapped you down. About two days ago, you had your biggest fit yet. It caused your brain to cease all activity, you were brain dead. If you showed no activity in the next month we would've had to pull the plug, so to speak."

"How long have these seizures been going on?"

The doctor looks at him confused but replies, "About four months, give or take a few days."

That explains the Amnesia. The trauma from the seizures must have cause his brain to damage itself. Four months? It hits Johnathan in that instant. His brain must have created that world to replace the memories lost and to try and heal the trauma. It took the environment around it and morphed it into a place it can hide in. A memory flashes across his eyes. The shadows! Those were signs of a fit! The brain tried to interpret the trauma into the world it had created. Not because it wanted to but because it had to or the damage would've worsened! This big seizure he had, the only thing he could really think of is...

A flash of darkness, fire and blood. Shadows dancing a dangerous fight, betrayal, death. Johnathan shakes his head to try and forget the memory. Was it a memory or was it an illusion his brain came up with? He can't tell.

"Mr. Green?"

Johnathan look at the doctor with a frown, "It would seem, doctor, that I have a bad case of amnesia."

His eyes go wide, "You mean..."

Johnathan nods, "I can't recall anything of my past, only my name."

"I knew it was too good to be true." The doctor sighs, "It's a miracle you are even alive, so I'll take that as a win. Becky, go and get his file."

The nurse nods and rushes out of the from.

"File?"

"Yes. It's so you can get acquainted with yourself again. It holds facts such as name, age, birth date, family members, your address and other such things. It's procedure to give a patient their file in any case where amnesia or memory loss in present. It's supposed to help us avoid a lawsuit but I wouldn't put it past someone to try." Johnathan giggles at the doctor scowl.

They both look at each other, startled. Johnathan has no memory of laughing but even he didn't think his laugh would sound like a mad clown. It both soothed and made him uncertain. The nurse returns with a file and hands it to him.

"If you need anything, just press this button." The doctor points at a red button beside his bed. With his nod, both the doctor and the nurse leave the room.

Johnathan takes a look inside.

Name: Johnathan Green

Age: 30

Birth date: May 2nd, 1987

Sex: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Living relatives: Casey Green (Sister)

Occupation: None

The more he read, the more he seemed like a stranger in his own skin. None of this information was sinking in nor was it triggering any memories. Thankfully, he lived about twenty minutes away. Turns out he's not in Oregon but in North Carolina. After reading the file he slowly gets up and leans on his IV stand for support. Five years of laying down had caused his legs to weaken considerably. He stumbles from the room and places the file on the nurses desk. A nostalgic memory crosses his mind, Johnathan distantly remembers doing the same exact thing within his coma dream. With a sigh, he smiles charmingly at the nurse before him.

"When can I check out?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"What did you do?"_

 _"What ever do you mean?"_

 _"He's changed. Different."_

 _"Different how?"_

 _"He has these moments... It's like three different people are fighting for control."_

 _She looks sharply at him._

 _"What?"_

 _"There are times where he's cold and logical. Then the next second he's a bomb waiting to blow. It's random, no way to tell when they happen."_

 _"Oh no."_

 _"What?"_

 _She looks at him with fear._

 _"It appears I made a mistake."_

* * *

About three days later, Johnathan was deemed healthy enough to be checked out. After filling out the required paper work, he was given his old clothes and was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. The hospital has called a cab for him and within ten minutes, he was home. It looked an awful lot like the house in the world his brain created but it wasn't next to a lake. Upon entering the house, the thick layers of dust filth caused him to cringe in disgust. This needed to be cleaned and soon. However, he takes his time in looking around. The front door leads into the living room, small love seat sits against the wall with of a coffee table in front of it. Two tall floor lamps sat on either side of the love seat and paintings and pictures are splattered here and there across the walls. A small fireplace is on the opposite wall of the love seat with a nice flat screen TV on it. Off to the left is a hallway that leads to the other rooms of the house. Johnathan travels the hallway, the first door leads to a supply closet. On his right about five feet down the hallway, is a large archway that leads to the dining room/kitchen. The dining room holds a small table with two chair and a radio. An island acts as the divider of the two rooms. The kitchen is small, with two counters, various cupboards and cabinets, a fridge and freezer combo, a sink, a dishwasher, stove/oven, a can opener, a toaster and a microwave.

Backing away, Johnathan goes further down the hallway, the next door on his left leads to a bathroom with a tub/shower, a sink and a toilet. The door across from that leads to a guest bedroom, he could tell from the bland colors and emptiness it has. The door beside that one leads to what Johnathan assumes is his room. It holds a small single person bed with blue blankets on it, a small desk with various papers scattered about and a desk lamp and next to the desk is a bookcase filled with books, movies and games. The walls are a dark blue, the carpet is a cream color and the walls are covered in posters. Johnathan steps into the room to have a closer look. Next to the bed is a nightstand with a lamp on it. Johnathan opens the drawers and finds that its filled with journals. He sits on the bed, coughing as years of dust is fluffed up, and pulls all the journals out. There are a lot, about thirty, and upon opening them he finds that they are like diaries. Each one holds a years worth of events. Johnathan carefully lays down on the bed and begins to read them. They just may help him recall his memories.

About two hours later, Johnathan stretches his back and goes into the kitchen to see if there is anything edible. Luckily, there is a bag of trail mix in the cupboard, he didn't dare open the fridge yet. Johnathan tears the bag open and starts munching it down.

 _"Johnathan..."_

He jerks his head up just in time to see a wisp of brown hair disappear into the trees. Impossible! It was all just an illusion! Perhaps the seizures did more damages than he thought?

 _"Johnathan..."_

It sounded as if it was right next to him. He tries to resist, clenching his teeth and curling his hands into fists. It wasn't real! It couldn't be real!

 _"Do you believe in monsters?"_

Johnathan's eyes go as wide as plates. No, it couldn't be. It's just not possible. Johnathan gulps as he feels a presence appear behind him. He didn't dare move a muscle, he didn't want to provoke it. A small breeze of air flows across his neck, very much like a puff of breath but as icy as the arctic. He couldn't help it, he shivered. He could almost feel the grin of glee spread across its face. He did exactly as it wanted him to, he moved.

 _"They are here."_

And with that, millions of clawed hands grasp him and drag him into darkness. He grabs the sink in a desperate attempt to halt his kidnapping and he screams in horror and fear. They did not like that, the claws dig into his skin and climb up his arms. They stab at his hands and pry his finger away from the edge. Johnathan cries out in pain as they claws pierce the tips of his fingers. The blood made his grip slippery, leaving small trails of blood in the sink and to his horror, he finds his grip becoming weaker as the seconds go by.

 _"Johnathan..."_

Blue eyes appear before him, white hands cup his cheeks and pale lips kiss his forehead. Johnathan stares into Void's eyes in horror, fear and with a vulnerable childlike innocence. He silently calls for help as his screams become muted. She stares at him sadly, giving him a soft smile.

 _"Save me, Johnathan. Only then can I help..."_ Ghostly chains appear upon her waist and wrists. She gives him a sad smile and then a soft smirk. _"They shadow your mind, haunt it. They want you to suffer just as I have."_ She kisses his forehead again, _**"Tribuat tibi secundum memorias."**_

With that, his grip is finally lost and Void becomes more and more transparent the further he's dragged away. She staring at him with a sad frown and reaching out towards him when he finally falls into darkness once more. Blood, war, fire, death. The same as last time, yet Void was no where to be seen to help keep him grounded. Help him, please somebody, help. Johnathan doesn't know how much more he can take of this. Please help. Please!

"SAVE ME!" Johnathan's eyes snap open in terror as he screams. His body is jerked into a sitting position with his hand reached out towards something that is no longer there. His chest heaves for air as Johnathan frantically looks around the room. A thud causes him to jump. Looking down, he see a journal and that's when the event of last night go through his head. He must have fallen asleep reading the journals.

With a sigh, he picks the book back up and stumbles into the kitchen. He opens the cupboard and absentmindedly grabs the trail mix and starts eating. After two swallows his mind finally catches up. Wait. Johnathan looks at the bag with a nervous uncertainty. Why was there the same bag of trail mix in the same place as his dream? Johnathan pales. Just then, he didn't have to open it. It was already open. However, logic decided to kick in. Perhaps it had already been open five years ago? Johnathan laughs nervously. Of course, that has to be it! Johnathan stares at his hands when a scene from his dream flashes across his eyes. He jerks his head up and stares at the sink in a horrified curiosity. There is one way to know if it was a dream or not. Johnathan stands up from the dining table slowly, and slowly stalks up to the sink. The closer he gets, the more terrified he gets. The suspension and curiosity create an odd atmosphere. Closer and closer he gets until finally he stands directly in front of the sink. He nervously stares out the window and fidgets, trying to gain the courage to look down. When he does, he becomes so pale he's almost grey. There right on the edge, leaving trails of crimson down the drain, was ten bloody and messy fingerprints. Johnathan looks at his clean, blood free hands and then at the blood in the sink. The blood wasn't fresh, but it wasn't black and crusty as blood gets when older than two days. With a gulp, he places his hand where he remembers grabbing and the prints are perfectly fit. Realization hit him hard, like a train, in fact, when he comes to the conclusion that the dream was no dream.

Johnathan jerks his head up in shock. Void! She had been there! So she is real? Denial had all but left Johnathan by then. He has proof of all these events being real. What had she said? Ah! That's right. She said Tribuat tibi secundum memorias...

Johnathan grasps his head as he falls to his knees in pain. Memory upon memory fills his mind. Memories of his life here in this world, memories of the world in his coma and finally memories of that dark, hellish place. Each his own yet not at the same time.

"Grant thee thy memories." Johnathan whispers as the last of the memories flash before his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_"He's finally threatened them."_

 _He sighs._

 _"It was bound to happen."_

 _"You don't understand. No one ever understands."_

 _"You've never explained."_

 _She looks up at him her eyes blank, dead._

 _"Because you would die if I did."_

* * *

When he woke up next, he was laying upon the kitchen floor. He grimaces as the dirt from the floor stains his clothes and the light from the window tells him its late afternoon now. Johnathan grips his head as it throbs with pain but he remembers everything now. He is a youtuber called H2O Delirious. The night he was sent into a coma was the night he and Vanoss were discussing... something. What were they discussing? Why were they alone? Were they even playing a game? What happened? Everything up until that night was clear as day but that night was coming up as a blank. Johnathan leans of the counter for support and winces at the sight of blood in the sink. He can no longer deny what has happened, he can no longer blame his mind nor call them illusions. Not only because of the evidence before him but because of the memories swimming within his head.

The world he was in, the one with the hospital, is an alternate world to this one. Instead of quitting college he had gone on and became a doctor for the mentally unstable. He wanted to help and instead of make people laugh. Void had been the connection, unique in each world but belonging to none of them. No, she belonged to that world of darkness. It, too, had been an alternate reality but one entirely different from this one. It held creatures of unknown origin in a pocket of space completely separate from ALL realities. His memories of this world was harsh and bloody. He was dressed as his youtube character, mask and blue hoodie and he always carried two weapons, a bat and a machete. His form was mutated, body covered in bulging muscles, hunched from the weight and standing more than five feet more than he was now at six feet. His mind was duller in that world, more of a brute than anything else. His mind in the other world was sharp, logical but it refused to be open to things not following its path. His mind here in this world was normal in intelligence but open to things otherwise not considered. What Void had done... she had opened the connection between each of these worlds and bridged them in his memories. She had combined all three Johnathan's into a being that holds all benefits. Strength and fighting experience, a sharp, logical and intelligent mind that has the abilities to process more than facts and form legible hypothesis' and theories of things impossible.

Normal Johnathan would have never been able to make the connections he has made, the intelligent Johnathan could make the connections but his logic would have had him dismiss such ideas and refuse to believe these monster were real, even if they were right before his eyes. The brute Johnathan wouldn't be able to think straight at all. But why? Why would Void do this?

 _Set me free..._

That's right. She wants him to set her free, but why? What would she do once free? Is she trying to get free for evil reasons or is she doing all this to simply be free of that nightmare world? Johnathan shakes his head to clear these thoughts. His friends! Johnathan sprints to his recording room. It holds all of his recording equipment and the only computer he has. Johnathan pauses when he sees a small note on his computer. He picks it up and reads it.

"Dear Johnathan,

Do not worry. Your friends have had memories of you planted in their minds for the duration of your coma and the videos they remember playing with you have also been uploaded. It's like you never disappeared. I would suggest you watch all recordings in the folder: Coma, to catch up. This is a favor for Void, so no need to worry about repaying me.

-EV"

Johnathan spends the rest of the night watching all the recordings.


	7. Chapter 7

_She stares at his sleeping form._

 _She take a small breath and starts to sing._

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound"_

(Disclaimer: Song belongs to Taylor Swift)

* * *

It's funny how much of a stranger he feels to himself. Watching the videos, watching this... impostor play as him. Johnathan can feel that he would actually act like this if he had never gone into a coma. His character was actually very accurate to his personality in these videos, a clown, someone people adore and make fun of, he was someone that makes people smile and laugh, even if it was at himself. Some part of him feels accomplished and happy at this but another part feels insulted. Why was he so split? Isn't this what he wanted? To be a role model, to be someone people can relax and laugh with? Johnathan shakes his head and rubs his face tiredly. There is no way he can imitate this! His mind has changed and Johnathan is sure some part of his intelligent side will show. Intelligent side? Johnathan makes a face at that thought. Since when did he call it a side, a separate part of himself? Why did it sound like he is trying to suppress something? He casts the thought aside and gets up with a sigh. Looking around the room, Johnathan makes a face at the filth and cobwebs. So unsanitary. Again Johnathan is startled at the thought but he pushes it aside to begin cleaning.

Two days later, everything sparkled and shined, food was replaced and all creepy crawlies were smashed. Even the toilet was clean enough to eat off of. With an exhausted huff, Johnathan slumps in his desk chair. He turns his computer on and looks to see if his friends were online.

 _Vanoss:_ _Hey, has anyone noticed Delirious hasn't been on in a while?_

 _Mini Ladd:_ _Yeah, I haven't seen him upload anything in a while as well. He usually uploads at least once a day._

 _Basically:_ _Think something came up?_

 _Vanoss:_ _No need, he's online. Hey, Delirious, you up?_

Delirious automatically reaches for the keyboard but he hesitates.

 _Vanoss:_ _Delirious?_

 _Delirious:_ _Hey, yeah. Just woke up, still very tired._

 _Basically:_ _Hey, Evan, I gotta go. Dinner's at the door._

 _Vanoss:_ _Sure. Enjoy the pizza._

 _ **Basically has logged off.**_

 _Mini Ladd:_ _So, Evan you coming?_

 _Delirious:_ _Where?_

 _Mini Ladd:_ _Oh! I've invited Nogla, Evan, Brian and Anthony to come with me to this luxury lodge for a week. It has computers and internet so we'll be able to upload there and it comes with free food. I've been there before and I can guarantee that the beds are to die for. I would've invited you as well but I know you don't want us to know what you look like._

Johnathan frowns in thought. He might have had concerns before his coma but now his uncertainty is overshadowed by logic.

 _Delirious:_ _Where is it?_

 _Mini Ladd:_ _Some where in Oregon, Hillstone City? I think that's what its called. I'll have to check again. I know the lodge is called Dean's Relaxation Weekend Lodge._

Johnathan gasps. Oregon, Hillstone City?! That's the same place from the other world where he worked as a doctor. The lodges name isn't lost either. Void Dean. It may be some guys first name but the connection is still there. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Maybe he'll finally get some answers.

 _Vanoss:_ _Delirious, you still there man?_

 _Delirious:_ _Let's make a deal._

 _Mini Ladd:_ _Wait, you mean..._

 _Delirious:_ _I know you guys want to meet me in person, have been for a while._

 _Vanoss:_ _Delirious, you know you don't have to..._

 _Delirious:_ _I'll come on the condition I wear a mask, like the one on my character model. If I feel comfortable, I'll take it off and show you my face. If not, you guys don't heckle me at all about it or I'll leave right away._

It was a bluff but one Johnathan knew they would believe. He wasn't leaving until he has his answers and if they made him leave, well, he knew how to survive in the woods. Wait, how does he know that?

 _Vanoss:_ _Delirious..._

 _Mini Ladd:_ _This is great! I'll make sure to book a room for you! We're all leaving to the lodge on October 21st. Oh, the guys aren't going to believe this!_

 _ **Mini Ladd has logged off.**_

 _Vanoss:_ _Delirious... what happened?_

 _ **Delirious has logged off.**_

Johnathan stares at the screenshot he took of Evan's last reply. What had happened? What made him change? Why did he change? Did he just make a mistake? All these questions and more run through his head. Johnathan's eyes harden with stubborn determination. No, this is something he has to do, he can feel it, like a pull on his soul. His friends just granted him an easier and more convenient solution. Opening up google search engine he searched this lodge up and researched as much as he could on it and its surrounding area. He's shocked by what he finds but it only makes him more determined. Looking at the calendar, he notices he's got about two weeks to prepare. Johnathan leans back and cracks his knuckles.

"Let's get ready, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

_He looks at the moon as tears escape his eyes._

 _"Why did you do it?"_

 _He looks up to the moon with a blank expression._

 _"I don't know."_

 _He laughs and laughs and laughs. He's done fighting, he's done trying to figure it out._

 _'Good. Don't fight it. Let me out. Let me out! LET ME OUT!'_

 _He looks up at the other man as his blank expression turns into one of worry._

 _The mask cracks and his eyes turn black._

 _"Run."_

* * *

"Do you think he's actually coming?"

Evan looks over at Craig, who was standing in the door way, and sighs. Evan looks out at the setting sun as he leans back in the patio chair.

"I don't know, Craig. I'm honestly surprised he even gave your invite a single thought. Why would he risk something he's been trying to keep to himself for more than 20 years?"

Craig walks over and sits next to him, "Perhaps he actually trusts us now? At least enough to actually meet us in person, mask or no mask."

"It just doesn't seem like him, you know?" Evan rubs his temples in frustration.

Craig reaches over and pats a hand on his friends shoulder, "I know your worried Evan, I am too. But maybe this is a good thing?" Craig smirks, "After all, you've had the biggest crush on him since forever."

"Mini!" Evan shouts at his friend with a blush covering his cheeks.

Craig laughs but retreats back into the house. Evan sighs tiredly but perks up at the cab coming into the driveway. There he was, looking exactly like his character model. Same exact mask, same blue hoodie, black sweats and black shoes. It was scary at how exact Johnathan had gotten with his imitation.

Johnathan reaches into the seat beside him and grabs his bag before giving the driver the money he earned. He reaches up to lightly trace his mask. It was strange. He had woken up a day after his talk with his friends to find this mask on his kitchen counter. It was made of an unknown material, soft, flexible and light yet tough, not fragile and the straps made it hard for anyone to yank the mask off his face. While he knew not the material it's made from, it was a breathable one, it was easy to breath in and it didn't become hot with the mask. Another thing weird is that when he spoke, it did not hinder his voice at all, it was almost like he didn't even have a mask on. However, Johnathan wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Otherwise commissioning a mask like this would cost him a LOT of money. He didn't trust a regular hockey mask nor those Jason copies in the Halloween stores. It just didn't seem right so the gift was a welcome one.

"Delirious!"

Johnathan spins around and finds himself pulled into a big hug by Evan.

Evan laughs and lets the man go, "It's so good to finally meet you in person!" He looks up slightly, "You're taller than I thought you'd be."

Johnathan shifts in nervousness, "Yeah, I've been having a growth spurt the last week. Doctor says it won't stop for a couple months." It was a half truth. He was having a growth spurt but even he knew it was unnatural. He wasn't stupid enough to go to a doctor and expose what's happening to him. Plus, he didn't know when the growing would stop.

Evan gives Johnathan a big smile as he guides the man up to the house, "Well, it's still nice for you to be here. The others didn't believe you were coming so this'll be a shocker."

They enter the house and head for the living room. The house held this feeling that set Johnathan on edge, especially with the knowledge he has on it. In the living room, there are four other people. Nogla, or David, was a good head taller than Johnathan, standing at about six foot two in height. His messy black hair and scraggly black beard was an odd charm and his lanky frame and black framed glasses made him look frail. He's wearing a green plaid long sleeved shirt over a graphic tee, black jeans and grey socks. Mini Ladd, or Craig, was laughing at something Panda, or Anthony, had said. His forehead was slightly larger than normal but it suited his face. He has short brown hair and a dark ginger beard, his Irish decent showing true. His frame was short but bulky, it was obvious he worked out, just like Evan. However, his black framed glasses gave him this nerdy look. He wore a black graphic tee and black sweats, Johnathan rolls his eyes at the sight of Mini's name on them, it was obviously one of his own merchandise. Anthony has short black hair and a small black beard as well. He wore a black and white shirt with some tan cargo shorts. His frame was, ah, big boned? He wasn't as muscled nor thin but he wasn't fat. Chubby, Johnathan thinks is the word.

Brian's brown hair was stylized in a sort of swoop to the side. It was clear he spent an hour on it early this morning. His face was clean of any facial hair and he didn't wear glasses. He wore a grey graphic tee with some black jeans. His frame was like Craig's, muscled and short but he was less defined than Evan. Johnathan looks at Evan from the corner of his eye. He hadn't really looked at Evan when he greeted him out front. Evan was obviously Asian decent despite being Canadian, what with his tan skin and slanted eyes. His hair is short and black and he, too, didn't have any facial hair. He wore a red and white jacket with a white shirt under it, a pair of blue jeans and white socks. Evan's frame made it obvious he played a sport, in this case Ice Hockey, with the defined muscles, broad shoulders and overall thickness. It was strange. Johnathan's body didn't look stronger, he didn't look frail either, but when he tries, he's actually strong enough to punch a hole in a wall. He internally winces at the memory. He was angry, so, so, angry and he needed an output right then or he would do something regrettable. Again, it was strange. He wasn't doing anything that warranted such anger, he just started seeing red and felt the need to hurt something.

"Hey, guys! Look who actually showed up!" Evan cheers.

"Is that who I tink it is?!" David rubs his eyes in amazement.

"Sup, dudes?" Johnathan greets them with a shrug.

"Delirious!" Craig shouts in excitement, "I can't believe you actually came!"

"I said I was, didn't I? Just remember the deal." Johnathan says the last part with utmost seriousness.

"Don't worry, this is a good enough treat for us all!" Anthony laughs, "Actually getting to meet you in person, mask or no mask, is awesome!"

"Yeah!" Brian agrees but then curses, "Shit! I owe Tyler fifty dollars!"

David laughs, "Oh yeah! You bet he wouldn't show up and Tyler took you up on it. Guess Tyler is super lucky."

"Delirious," Johnathan turns to look at Evan, "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Johnathan bids everyone a good night and follows Evan up the stairs. Evan points out the bathroom as they pass it and two doors down, they enter his room. The bed is huge, with forest green blanket and the softest looking pillow ever. There is a dresser next to the door with a small vanity mirror and a desk with a black chair. There is a desk lamp on the deck, a tall floor lamp next to the dresser and a table lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. There is a small bookcase full of novels next to the desk. On the other side of the bed is two sliding glass doors that leads to a balcony with two white chairs and small stone table. There are two other doors, one Johnathan assumes is a closet.

"That door leads to the closet, and that door leads to a small private bathroom. Everyone has one. It has a small shower stall, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. The bathroom in the hallway is for those who don't want to go all the way to their bedroom just to take a piss and it has a washing machine and a dryer, so it's for laundry as well." Evan chuckles as he points to the corresponding doors.

"Thanks, Evan." Johnathan absentmindedly says as he throws his bag on the bed to explore the books in the bookcase.

Evan watches Delirious for a few more minutes before he leaves, shutting the door behind him. For the next two hours, Johnathan listens to the others chatter down stairs before they all clammier up the stairs and go to their rooms for the night. An hour after he is sure they are all asleep, he heads out to sit on the balcony and watch the stars. The growth spurt isn't the only thing going on with him. He never seems to get tired. Oh, he has dark rings under his eyes from exhaustion but whenever he lies down to try and sleep, he just stares at the ceiling for hours on end. For the past week, he's gotten maybe three hours of sleep each night and each night the time frame only gets shorter. His body needs to sleep, he can feel how sluggish and painful its gotten as it begs for more and more rest, but his mind refuses to shut down. It's really frustrating and exhausting. Maybe his mind is afraid to sleep? The last time he actually got any semblance of rest, he was swept up in that accursed world again with no one but the horrifying scenes played before him, not even Void had been there to help keep him grounded.

So caught up in his own mind, Johnathan doesn't notices how much time had passed until the dawn's light snaps him out of it. He got no sleep. With a sigh, he goes down stares and enters the kitchen. For some reason, he constantly felt the need to cook meals at breakfast and dinner time and for everything to be spotless. It could be a phantom habit from the other world, the one where everything was a white, a sanitized color, and how he would always cook breakfast and inner before and after working in that hospital. As he got lost in his thoughts, his body moved on autopilot. To smell of pancakes and eggs seemed to waft upstairs and wake everyone up. One by one, the members inhabiting the lodge had come down and watched as Johnathan cooked six things at once like a pro. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and six cups of coffee were made and place on the table. Evan was the only one to notice how robotic it seemed. Evan looked into Johnathan's eyes and he could see how far away they looked, it was almost like someone else had taken control of his body. It was only when Johnathan sat down did he blink and look around in confusion before noticing the gaping looks he's getting.

"What?" Johnathan couldn't help but snap sounding angry and cold before going back to his relaxed state.

Again, only Evan could see the switch and it made him frown in concern.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Anthony sputters out as everyone takes a seat at the table and begins eating.

Johnathan bristles, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Anthony waves his hands frantically, "It's just that it smells, look and tastes great!"

Johnathan blushes at the compliment, he's never had one before about his cooking. He looks down at his plate and the food does look good, but like sleep, he hasn't been hungry in a week. Unlike sleep, it hasn't had an effect on his body, yet, and if he forces himself to eat he feels sick afterwords. Looking at everybody else, he uses his fork to play around with his food, fake eating a few bites and swallowing them and waits until everybody is almost done to get up and subtly scrape his food into the trash as he walked to the sink.

No body but Evan noticed, to busy eating the delicious food Delirious made for them.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I think I understand now."_

 _She looks at him blankly._

 _"You were there weren't you?"_

 _She looks away._

 _"Why? Didn't you say I would die?"_

 _"I was not the one to say it."_

 _He stares at her with an understanding sadness._

* * *

The rest of the week pretty much stayed the same. Johnathan would spend a couple hours talking and play games with the others, stay in his room for the rest of the day until dinner, cook and pretend to eat, spend the night watching the stars, cook breakfast, pretend to eat and the cycle repeats. The others had also started to notice Johnathan's lack of eating and isolation. It's so unlike him. However, things with Johnathan have taken a turn for the worse. His height is still growing, he's now up to Davids jaw, and he still can't eat or sleep. Two nights ago, he started hearing these voices, one sounded intelligent and the other didn't have much of vocabulary but he still got his point across. Johnathan has been trying to ignore them but this morning something happened to change his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _The sun had again snapped him out of his trance this morning. Johnathan stands up and heads to the small bathroom attached to his room. Locking the door, he takes his mask off and washes his face._

 _"Johnathan."_

 _Johnathan is startled and drops the towel he was using to dry his face. He looks around the bathroom for a sign of who spoke to him._

 _"Johnathan!"_

 _His head snaps to the mirror and his eyes widen. Like transparent ghosts, two forms stand behind him in the mirror. He turns to see if they are actually there but there's nothing behind him. Turning back to the mirror, they stood there again._

 _"So we finally meet." He looked exactly like Johnathan, just paler with slightly longer hair and he wore a blue sweater, black slacks and a white lab coat._

 _"Impossible." Johnathan whispers._

 _The Doctor snorts, "Not impossible, improbable. We may have merged our bodies, memories and experiences but our consciousness' are still each our own."_

 _"You are you because of you." His form is massive and monstrous, bulging muscles and black eyes behind his mask. He wore the usual mask, blue hoodie and black jeans. However, the iconic weapons are no where to be seen._

 _"What he means to say is that while we are each our own person, this body is yours, you are the original from this world. For example, had we'd merged in my world, I would have been in charge because it was originally my body." The doctor explains, "However, I guess you could say we are aware separate personalities at this point, because we share a body."_

 _"If you are separate personalities, wouldn't that suggest you could gain control with proper conditions or with a certain suggestion of words?" Johnathan asks._

 _The Doctor sighs, "It feels incredibly weird when you draw on my intelligence. However, I can't deny that finally having an intelligent conversation after spending so much time with this brute," He point at the behemoth next to him,"is quite relaxing. To answer your question, yes, however, you must give us permission or at least stop blocking us. You are subconsciously blocking any attempt to gain access to your body. I suppose its a natural defense mechanism your mind has produced, thinking we are intruders when, in fact, we are one in the same."_

 _"We all can't be Johnathan. What do I call you?" Johnathan honestly can't keep calling them Johnathan or he would get incredibly confused._

 _"I suppose you just keep calling me what you have been, Doctor shall be my name." Doctor says._

 _"Delirious." The newly dubbed Delirious grumbles out._

 _"Delirious?" A knock sounded on the bathroom door. "You in there?"_

 _Both Johnathan and Delirious look at the door while the Doctor sighs in frustration._

 _"I suppose we shall talk later, then."_

 _Then they disappeared._

 _Flashback Ends_

Johnathan can still feel them around, they are like a buzz just behind his eyes and while they seem content to stay where they are, Johnathan has been having sporadic bursts of each personality. While talking with his friends, he would speak of things they could not understand such as theories of the mind or the connections of medicine with games. Whenever he lost a game he really should have won, well, Johnathan is glad that they brought extra controllers. It was nearing dinner time when Craig came to his room.

"Delirious?" He knocks on the door, "Can I come in?"

Johnathan closes the book he was reading and shouts, "Yeah!"

Craig opens the door with a grin, "Hey, just came by to tell you that you don't have to cook tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Well, everyone thought you could use a break and so, we all pitched in and tonight we are roasting hot dogs and smores over a fire pit out front." Craig snickers, "We had a group vote and once we are all done eating, we are going to attempt to tell scary stories."

"Ah." Johnathan couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you coming? We've got everything already set up. We are just waiting for you."

Johnathan nods and stands up from his seat. After putting his book back on the shelf, he and Craig head on outside where everyone was sitting around a large fire pit. After eating, or pretending to eat in Johnathan's case, everyone started telling cheesy and horrible horror stories. Everyone kept laughing at each teller and not one of them could actually tell a straight story.

"And she was never heard from again." Brian laughed.

Johnathan couldn't help but snort.

Brian turns to Johnathan, "You think you could do better?"

"Yeah! We've all gone, it's your turn now, Delirious." Evan grins.

Johnathan turns his head to look at the full moon, "Very well but you must stay quiet for this story is sacred." His voice had turned soft but it was firm, demanding quiet attention.

"In the beginning, before science, before humanity, before the dinosaurs, this world held great beings. Our myths and legends of old hold some truth, after all. There were three types of beings: The Winged Ones, The Grounded Ones and The Magical Ones."

Johnathan didn't know what was going on. His vision was being covered by beautiful visions of a world he could not remember. He could no longer control his mouth but he was aware of everything happening.

"Each group held one person, the strongest of them all, to be their leader. For centuries, these leaders took their roles with pride but soon, they knew, the Call was coming. So, they each gained an heir, they trained them, got them ready for their roles in life. However, the leaders did not see something that was developing between the three heirs. They did not realize that they would fall in love with each other."

Every word he spoke was being absorbed by his audience, each one enchanted with the story.

"These creatures, unlike us humans, held no specific gender. They could breed with anyone they wished. While the old leaders focused on training and preparing for the call, the young ones love grew to enormous amounts. They wanted to be a family. When the old leaders sent them out on a journey to experience and refine what they taught them, they took this as an opportunity. While they adventured, the Magical one researched. Finally, she found a spell, an old spell, one with dark magic. But surely, she thought, having a child will be worth it. In order for all three of them to have ONE child, they must breed under a blood moon. A blood moon comes every fifty years, and luck would have it, the next one was scheduled to be within the next week. So excited they were, they prepared immediately. When the night came, they mated. The Winged one and the Grounded one shared their seed with the Magical one and with a flash they had a single child growing with her belly. However, unknown to them all, part of the spell was hidden from normal light. Had they looked in the book under the red light of the blood moon, they would have seen the dire warning and the consequences of such a spell. But it was too late to back out, even if they did know."

"What happened?" Craig whispers.

Johnathan glances at the man before staring into the fire.

"The child grew and grew and grew. Soon, the Magical one could no longer walk because of how big her belly was. All three grew more and more concern as time went by. The child grew so large in such a short time. Normally, these creatures gave birth within six months but this child was almost fully grown within her belly in two. On the day of what we would call the Friday the Thirteenth, the child was born. She was so frail looking, pale with thin limbs. As she grew, she showed none of the traits that her parents had. She did not grow wings like the Winged one, she did not show any sort of talent with magic and she did not hold any of the strength a Grounded one had. It was as if she were a new breed. It confounded her parents but they still cared for her and loved her with all their hearts. When she turned six, they all returned to the palace, where the leaders of each group stayed. They hid her from the old leaders, they did not know what their reaction would be. They did not want to risk their child any harm if they could prevent it. While they were busy, the child developed. Because of their stress on hiding, the child's hidden magic began to develop. Her magic was dark, black and held a feeling of nothingness. Her magic had evolved to gain control of shadows, a power never seen before. Whenever she explored the castle, she would cover herself in shadows to hide from the servants. When she turned seven, the Call came."

"What's the Call?" Evan asks.

Johnathan looks up briefly before looking at the woods.

"The Call... It was unknown to what exactly it was. The best way to describe it is the massive collection of souls and then erasing them into a never ending void. Only those who are old, ready to pass on or sick feel the Call. They would travel to the center of the realm where an enormous door sat and they would travel through, never to be seen or heard from again. The souls that entered didn't get erased as in as if it were never made but every memory, every experience, pleasure or sin is washed away from it, making it pure once again. Then these souls would travel through the white void and be placed within the ground were life giving trees, crops and water well could be found, giving life and food to the new generation. No one knew when a Call would happen, it just would. Never has a child ever heard the Call, but she did. She heard the whispers, the pull on her chest. With a foggy mind, she escaped from the palace at night and followed the others to the door. Leading the enormous pack are the old leaders, their eyes glazed and bodies automatically walking gracefully. They stood to the side as everyone else entered the door, making sure everyone that was there entered. The child was the last one when they stopped her. The placed a hand on her shoulder and gazed down at her with confused white eyes. The Call had taken their minds and it did not know why a child was there. It never called for children unless they were incredibly sick and this child was not sick. Why did she feel it? It looked into her soul and the ground rumbled in shock. It became curious and disgusted. The prophecy had begun."

"Prophecy?" David asks.

"On a night of red, Three shall bed, The child born, Is a being torn. One half dark, Waiting to leave its mark, The other white, Shining pure and bright. This child will grow and feel the call, should it fight the call, the world will end, should it follow, the world will end. Both endings alike yet different. This prophecy was billions of years old and lost to time, but it still remembered. The child had followed the call, so the Call would allow her to enter. The hand left her shoulder and she walked towards the door. However, her parents had caught word of her leaving and had followed as well. They called out to her, begging her to stop. For a second, her mind broke from the fog the Call offered an turned to look at her parents with a small smile. The Call shuddered, causing the ground to shake. What does this mean? Did she fight or follow? The quaking allowed her mind enter the fog again, and she continued her way to the door. Her parents begged and screamed and cried but their pleas were no longer heard. With one hand forward, the child entered the door. The old leaders soon followed her and the doorway closed, leaving the grieving parents to morn the loss of their child."

"Well, that's sad." Anthony comments.

"It does not end there. The child was unable to be cleansed of her darkness. You see the taint comes from living and experiencing things as you grow old, hers was there from birth. Even a God can not tear a soul in half. Because of this, she could not move on, she was stuck. Time went by and her soul continued to grow and age. Her magic had evolved once again, allowing her to draw power from this white void. However, the darkness of her soul had spread out. Now the white void had spots of grey that continued to grow. The child, now woman, had developed but because of her mixed nature and absorbing the energy around her, her form was something entire unique. Her magic also grew and evolved and developed into something unique. She had learned that she could touch the souls coming through the door, she could interact with them. While she found no use to the power, every time she touched a soul, her darkness spread into it. So, when it was finally put into the ground, the people who ate its fruit, they became meaner, selfish, violent. Some children even became seriously sick. The souls who ate the tainted fruit that answers the Call, the taint cannot be cleansed naturally and in order for the souls to be cleansed, the Void needed to absorb the taint. After cleansing, the soul is brushed against the grey spots growing around the void and is tainted once more before it's finally put into the ground again. It's a cycle that grows and grows and grows until finally, nothing pure is left anymore."

"What happened to the woman?" Brian asks.

"She was around. She had noticed the growing taint as well and had tried to fix it by absorbing it into herself but because of her unconsciously absorbing the void around her, it didn't do anything. Soon enough, the white void became a void of darkness. The woman tried everything but because of the souls coming in tainted there was nothing she could do. Over time the woman's magic created a connection with the void because it became more and more infected with her energy, her darkness, her being. Because of this connection she could control the void around her. Allowing her to exit the void and created anything she wanted within it. When it became apparent to her that the taint had actually come from her, she had an idea. She waited for the next call and once the souls went through the now useless cleansing process, she grabbed three of them before they could leave for the ground. She concentrated and soon enough the souls began to lighten until they became white again. She had absorbed the darkness back into her self and allowed for her pureness to encase the souls so that the darkness can't hurt them again. The process exhausted her to the point of pain, after all she did just give these blank souls a part of her existence. The inky black of the void had started to try and attach itself to the souls, so the woman hurried out of the void and carefully took the souls to a patch of land still untouched and pure of tainted plants. She plants them and immediately, a tree grows from the ground. Three fruit appear, ripe and ready for picking. As soon as she plucked them from the tree, the tree withers. Now she had three pure fruit in her hands, waiting to be eaten. If given to a child, the pureness of the fruit will purify the taint from their soul, at least pure it enough so that the cleansing process will think it's from growing up and be able to purify the soul again."

Johnathan could see how much this story holds their attention. They were leaning from their seats with wide eyes filled with awe. Johnathan notices how Evan was doing the same but his eyes are filled with emotions unknown to him. Why?

"She took the fruit and looked for the perfect children. When she could find any, she decided to look in the castle. To her surprise, she found three siblings in what was her old room. Invisible to all eyes, she watched as her old parents came into the room, looking much older, and watched the children with soft smiles. It finally occurred to her that her parents had moved on and had more children. She looked over them and her eyes widened at the oldest. He was like her, born of all three but his soul lacked her unique split. So, he was born without a magic ritual being made. Perhaps leftover magic from her birth allowed such a thing without a blood moon? She didn't know. The middle child was a mix between a Winged on and a Magic one. The youngest was a mix between a Winged one and a Grounded one. They were the perfect choices, especially if they were to be the next leaders. When the parents left, she appeared in front of the children. The oldest yanks the others behind him to protect them.

'Who are you?' He demands.

'...' She couldn't remember her original name and she did not wish to lie.

'What do you want?' He stomps a foot, a signal to their parents down below that there was an intruder.

The woman pulls out the three fruit, 'These fruit are pure.'

'Impossible! The fruit stopped being pure a decade ago.' The middle child shouts.

'Believe what you will, but these fruit are pure. Let me ask you a question: Do you wish to be pure again?'

They gave her a look, as if it was the stupidest question they ever heard. It made her chuckle. rushing footsteps brought the conversation to a halt.

'Then eat.' Was all she said before she disappeared.

They looked at the fruit in their hands, then at each other before shrugging. The door slams open when they dig their teeth into the juicy fruit. Instantly, their minds are filled with purity, pleasure and information. They looked at each other as they finish off their fruit. The three parents look cautiously around the room before deciding that the stomp was just a bump the boys did when rough housing. Years later, they grew into a group of fine young men. Instead of having three separate leaders, they each held a share of authority in each group. The youngest two were still as pure as ever but the oldest was a problem. His age when eating the fruit had kept some of that taint in his soul. He kept it hidden well but it private he was cold, calculating and cared for no one, not even his own brothers. He became greedy and he wanted sole control over everyone and the woman held the power he needed. Because the fruit held a part of her, they had gained all her memories, her information. It took many years but he managed to create something to capture the woman and capture her he did. It disappointed her incredibly, she had thought he would be the purest. He tried everything to get her to do what he told her to do, even tortured her but she refused.

"And then?" Craig asks.

"He tricked her. He used a recording spell and got her talking. With a bit of fine tuning, he managed to synthesize her voice over his and for twenty years sent fake messages to his brothers, pretending to be her. He sent lies, he framed events and he manipulated them to the best of his extent but he did not consider the emotions in his plan. The tenseness and stress between the two younger brothers grew and grew until it had finally reached a tipping point. Each had gathered an army and went to war. Million of beings were slaughtered every day, near the end of the war the oldest brother faked his death to escape their wrath. The final battle was something for the history books. It was a Lunar eclipse, making the sky black and the ground red. The last remaining beings fought with all they had but even they died. Until, finally, the two brothers were all that remained. They fought like beasts, blood and swat flinging everywhere, staining the already stained ground. Finally, the middle child got a good hit, slicing his throat and the youngest collapsed. The middle child landed on his back and ripped his wings off. The youngest had always cherished flight and the most horrifying thing you could do to a winged one is take his wings away. Of course, the youngest was screaming in pain the entire time. When it appeared that the youngest was not getting up, the middle child walked away thinking he had won."

"Thinking?" David makes a face.

"Usually, when a winged one loses his wings, they lose their will to live. However, the youngest is also part Grounded. When the middle child finally turned away, he was surprised when a fist goes through his chest. The youngest had just lost his wings and he wanted revenge. He wasn't the only with weaknesses, the middle child prided himself in keeping himself pure, even had a spell cast on himself to protect that spark of purity. The youngest yanks out the orb and breaks it open, revealing the spark. The middle child's eye widen in realization and he tries to take it back but and youngest takes both hands and squashes the spark into nothingness. The spark did not go quietly and burned the youngest's hands severely before it turn to dust and disappears into the wind. Both siblings finally collapse into unconsciousness. Because there is nothing left for the Call to have, it caused an imbalance and thus the world began to end. Cracks formed over the ground spreading for miles upon miles as explosions of lava escaped the Earth. That spark didn't just vanish. It was originally part of the woman from the Void, and so it went directly back to her, granting her a powerful boost that temporarily weakened the spell that imprisoned her. While the oldest attempted to recuperate, she uses this extra boost to her powers to teleport to the two brothers. In all intents and purposes they were her children because they held a part of her, or had in the middle child's case. They didn't deserve to be destroyed nor be swallowed by the void despite what had happened because it truly wasn't their fault. So, she opened a portal to another world, one thriving with life. Time went faster in this world than in her own. So, she spent a couple decades, with few time travel spells, looking for the perfect hosts for her children. She finally found them. She placed them in the bodies and suppressed them into a sort of sleep, blocking any memories or influence to the host in case they were to ever wake up."

"What happened to the oldest brother?" Anthony asks.

"No one knows but he still keeps track of the woman since her new found power allows to her travel with her chains. He still tries to control her. It is said she makes new children in this world from the souls of her world in an attempt to purify them all."

Evan this entire time had emotions swimming through his eyes, some Johnathan thought he recognized like fear, knowing, surprise and anger. Very unlike the others who were awed and very into the story.

"Not much a horror story but it was fantastic, none the less." Brian comments.

"I think it's time we all head to bed, it's almost midnight." Craig says as he looks at his watch.

"Ya'll go ahead, I'll stay and clean this up." Johnathan mutters as he stares at the dwindling fire.

They all pause before nodding and heading inside. Johnathan stares at the fire for some time.

"It appears the brute has more to say than we thought." Doctor comments.

"No, It felt more like a combination of all three of us and something else." Johnathan mumbles as his clasps a fist in front of where his mouth would be. "Delirious couldn't have known the ending because the story said everything but the brothers and the woman died, meaning he did too."

Johnathan glares up at the moon, "There is more to this story than we thought."


End file.
